Lonely Dove
by Kinoki
Summary: [Slight AU] Usagi loses her memory after a car accident and is having strange meetings with a mysterious figure! Can her old friends rekindle those senshi memories when Sailor Moon is needed?
1. Melodies of Life

**Lonely Dove**

**_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,  
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart,  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain,  
Melodies of Life - Love's lost refrain. _**

When something bad happens to a person, they always ask 'Why me?'. ...Why? Is it really so bad that they should question God's actions? What makes them think He cares?

Usagi turned out the light, sighing as she lay her head on her pillow. It was going to be a hard morning, those people never wanted to leave her alone. All the hugs and the words. 'I'm sorry about what happened,' or 'You poor thing!'.

Their looks of pity. She didn't want it, she didn't care about them, the words they spoke meant nothing to her.

The blue-haired woman told her to try and sleep. Fat chance, _he_ wasn't going to let her sleep. Never again.

--+--

"So basically she lost her memory?" Minako asked Ami as they walked through the school gate. A week. Seven long days since the accident.

Ami sighed, "Its not that simple. She has post-traumatic stress disorder. Mother says its very serious, she didn't even recognize her own family! When they tried to explain about the accident she didn't... she didn't know who--who..."

"Who... Mamoru was?" Minako finished, sensing her friend's hesitancy.

"R-right," Ami faltered, "She also has had the inability to sleep - insomnia, in other words - she refuses to take any sort of medication and actually threw a bottle of anti-depressants at a window - her mental instability might lead her to more violent outlashes."

"Uh, Ami? Pretend that for a second I don't understand smart people lingo." Minako whispered as they walked into class, the bell ringing insistantly. Miss Haruna tapped a folded booklet on her desk.

"Everyone, I'd like your attention! As most of you know, Tsukino Usagi was hospitalized after a terrible car accident." Whispers filled the room, yeah, they had heard. Rumors had floated around that Usagi had died, or vanished from the car.

Miss Haruna cleared her throat loudly, "I was notified just last night that Miss Tsukino's physical condition if perfectly stable, there have been a few cuts and bruises, but she will fine, and possibly be returning to school in a few days. Now, I've asked the president to construct a card and I'd like for everyone to sign it - and write a letter to her, preferably in your best kanji."

Minako and Ami exchanged glances, wondering if Usagi was really going to come back.

--+--

**_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why,  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye,  
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?  
Let them ring out loud till they unfold. _**

_"You came, Usagi." a man with stormy blue eyes spoke._

_Usagi glared at him, "Like you really gave me a choice! Last night you said you would tell me who you are - so--so tell me! I want to know!"_

_"Why?"_

_Usagi faltered, clenching her fist, "What do you mean, 'Why'?"_

_"You don't seem to care about getting your memory back all that much, so whats so special about me?"_

_"I--I don't know, thats why I want to know! How do you know who I am?"_

_The young man looked thoughtful, then a cold smile crossed over his half-hidden face._

_"How about this - every night you come to see me, I tell you one thing about myself until you are satisfied. Its a win-win situation, in my opnion."_

_"No! I want to sleep at night! I'm tired and I'm sick of this! Just tell me your name and how you know me!"_

_"My name is... no--I won't tell you my name just yet. But I will tell you this, we definitely aren't friends." he turned around and walked into the shadows, leaving Usagi behind._

_This always happened, it meant he was done talking with her. He would leave and she would try to find a way back to that bedroom. It would take a while, this strange place never led in the same direction. For the past week she tried to head the same way but it would lead to endless fields of roses or vast plains and grass that nearly outgrew her. It once took her to an empty construction site._

_Usagi rubbed her eyes and wandered off into the mist._

_--+--_

"Usagi! Time to get up!" Usagi opened an eye, it was the blue-haired woman again. What was her name? Tsuki-suke?

"I've been up," she grumbled, the woman smiled.

"Honey, if you would just..." she trailed off, seeing Usagi's look of contempt. "Your father and I have decided that you should start going to school again..." Usagi tuned her out, looking out the window. Colorful leaves blew off the trees and onto their lawn.

'So they're my parents. Makes sense, I guess. Even though I don't look like them. I could be adopted.' she thought, 'Go to school? Those girls might try to talk to me though. The one with the blue hair (smart-looking girl) said she would give me my homework while I was in the hospital.' she looked at the pile of papers on her desk. She was pretty sure it was hers, anyway.

"...all your friends have missed you, dear. They stop by everyday after school. I wish you wouldn't shut yourself up, its not healthy. Oh, yes, some boy dropped flowers off last night too..."

'My friends? Great, now I have to deal with them - they probably won't shutup like everyone else - all these stupid people, like I care about that accident or my--my birthday, wasn't that it? My birthday was then and they were crying. I'm... I'm fifteen now.'

"...your uniform is hanging in your closet, put it on, I'm sure your teachers won't mind you missing your homework (though I wish you would have tried to do it) after what happened..."

"Fine!" Usagi snapped, "Just leave me alone!" Tsuki-suke frowned, sighing.

"All--allright dear, breakfast is on the table, if--if you're h-hungry..."

Usagi rolled her eyes, this was going to be a long day.

--+--

**Notes:**

I wasn't going to start another story but this just popped into my head, don't expect long chapters or a masterpiece, I'm just working on my angst and drama skills, since most of my stories are light and humorous (or so I'm told). The chapters are short, so updating regularily shouldn't be too difficult.

How do you like Usagi? She's depressed, mentally disturbed, confused, and cold. She has no desire to know what happened - she doesn't care about the people she knew - her reactions to her friends in the next chapter will be insensitive and she will find them repulsive and fake. I enjoy writing her this way; I don't know why, though.

I looked up a bunch of stuff about amnesia and came across _post-traumatic stress disorder_. My knowledge of this isn't exceptional and I'm trying my best to make Usagi's condition as realistic as I can. If theres any mistakes that ya'll might know of just lem'me know and  
I'll try to fix it.

Review and tell me what you honestly think, if it needs work or some oomf! I'll probably drop a few of those hot gundam pilots in in the next chapter, or maybe not - I never really know until I actually start!

If you have any questions, just keep on reading and pretty much anything that I think you'll wonder about will unravel.


	2. Evaluation

**Lonely Dove**

**_In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me,  
Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name._**

Usagi looked around the classroom, she couldn't help but wonder what class this was. Her parents hadn't bothered telling her anything and the only reason she knew what classroom to be in was the schedule in a notebook covered with badly-drawn moons and rabbits.

The room was void of people, she had gotten here early, her father had dropped her off a few minutes ago and the only people she had seen were some old guy with a mop and some boy with huge glasses in a room filled with books. She surmised he was a geek who played pokemon card games and hung out at best buy.

What was pokemon anyway?

Usagi shrugged, glancing at the picture on the desk, a middle-aged man and woman smiled at her. She lifted the frame, wondering who it was. She flipped it over and it read:

_"My dearest Haruna,  
Happy Anniversary,  
I love you,  
Porto Sigmund"_

The door opened and a woman stepped in. She looked at Usagi.

"Tsukino? Oh my god!" why did people say that? Who was their god anyway? Usagi heard it all the time and couldn't figure out what they meant by saying the seemingly popular phrase.

The woman dropped her briefcase, her eyes wide.

"Tsukino! I--I didn't know you were here...why are you at my desk? Never mind that, how are you? What..." Usagi tuned her out, this stupid woman talked too much. It was hurting her ears.

--+--

Usagi sighed quietly, laying her head on the pink desk. Why were they pink? Even the boys sat at pink desks. Why did the woman up front get a regular desk? How come someone who talked too much and was stupid get a better desk? It was bigger too.

The bell had rung fifteen minutes ago and other students had filed in, laughing and talking. The room had gotten real quiet when they saw her. They had stared. They had stared like she was some kind of ghost. Maybe it was because she was ugly.

She didn't think she was ugly - in fact she thought she was quite fortunate looking - but those idiotic doctors had diagnosed her and apparently found her judgement to be incompetent. She was too unstable to be considered safe.

How the heck did she get out of the hospital if she was so dangerous?

So what if she was ugly? They didn't need to stare. Their eyes looked on in... fear. The room was filled with involuntary tension. Silence reigned until the woman clapped, telling everyone to sit down.

A blonde with long hair sat on her right. A big, red ribbon was tied on her left wrist. Usagi looked away, she didn't want to know why it was so familiar.

The woman was talking about grammar and spelling. A small bird flew outside the window, its wings fluttering like mad. They were faster than... whatever went even moderately fast. She wondered why its beak was so long.

"...the use of the parentheses is to minimize the element while the dash emphasizes the element..."

Usagi placed her head on her hand and sighed again. Why bother learning this? It wasn't like she was a writer. Or maybe she was! What if she was supposed to be some kind of nerdy bookworm? What if she was friends with that geek in the library?

Why was she even thinking about her past? It wasn't something she was familiar with. She could become someone different from who she might have been! She didn't even look that loser-ish!

'I could have been a slut. Or a hooker,' Usagi thought, scowling. The thought was a bit disturbing.

Usagi peered over her shoulder at the blonde who sat next to her. The girl - who had somewhat similar features - had propped her Grammar & Composition III book in front of her head and was currently flying through Slumberland. A small puddle of drool was slowly making its way to the edge of the pink desk. Usagi could have sworn there was something swimming in there, possibly that morning's tamago kake gohan and nori.

Usagi was tempted to tug on the big red ribbon - as well as send the girl's left arm for a swim. But she resisted the provocation and decided to follow suit with the book-planting and resting. Sleeping during the day came much easier than sleeping at night, that guy never came around in the day. He wouldn't dare pull her from a public place either.

She closed her eyes and welcomed the deep, dreamless slumber.

--+--

**_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine,  
Adding up the layers of harmony,  
And so it goes, on and on,  
Melodies of life,  
To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond._**

"What do you want with me, huh? I've never done anything to you! I've never messed with your friends or--or done any of the things you've accused of me!" Duo shouted.

A tall man laughed cruelly. There he was, sitting on a golden throne, and beneath him was a broken little boy, Duo, who was currently wiping the blood off his lip.

"You're still friends with her though. Thats more than enough - _I will not have you getting in my way!_ - now you will feel the pain that she felt when you betrayed her!"

The screams echoed throughout the vacant space. This place was void of everything, and the only people to hear Duo's screams was the mysterious man. It wasn't like the man really enjoyed it.

As if.

****

--+--

**Notes:**

Oh yeah, I don't own Gundamwing or Sailormoon! I also don't own Best Buy or Pokemon or anything else except the plot and story itself!

I've noticed that Usagi also seems to have source amnesia. She knows things but is unable to recall how she obtained certain information. Can you have global amnesia and source amnesia at the same time? I doubt it, global amnesia is total memory loss - my mistake! - so I guess she wouldn't really know anything if this was real-life. Oh well, you guys can pretend because I'm too lazy to fix the first chapter!  
You know the name Porto Sigmund? I made it up! Kind of, when I wrote it I couldn't figure out where 'Sigmund' came from until my mama read off the screen the name 'Sigmund Freud'! Made sense, since that was the page that I was looking up stuff about amnesia and hes studied all that psychology stuff. As for 'Porto', apparently, it is a city in Portugal! I didn't know that until I pondered it's origin! Maybe its one of those subconscious things you just know! Or I have source amnesia.

I've kinda changed the plot since the last chapter! This was originally going to be about Usagi not liking the things about her old life and leaving everyone behind and becoming a completely different person! Now I might bring in some bad guys and give it a slightly action-y feel. This upsets me, because now this story doesn't seem so original! Dangit!

You know, I don't think anyone likes it when I write serious stories! Seriously, I've gotten like, no reviews!


End file.
